Harry Potter and the ArchMagi Contracts
by Miss Lesley
Summary: In the heat of the Moment Ron Weasley lashed out at Draco Malfoy with devastating result. In a blink of an Idea Ron went from a Free Pureblood to an Enslaved one. With no hope of freedom all he can wish for mercy. What will his friends do to ensure tha
1. When a Family Forgets its Roots

Title: Harry Potter and the Arch-Magi Contracts.  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, bad Language.  
  
Summary: In the heat of the Moment Ron Weasley lashed out at Draco Malfoy with devastating result. In a blink of an Idea Ron went from a Free Pureblood to an Enslaved one. With no hope of freedom all he can wish for mercy. What will his friends do to ensure that Draco Malfoy grants him that mercy? SLASH!  
  
Pairing: It will be a surprise. Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it.  
  
A/N The story starts already in progress: This story takes place after Order of the Phoenix; it is the summer prior to Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione's 6th year.  
  
A/N: I am having trouble with my other stories so to get out of the rut I am posting some other stuff I am working on.  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
Volume: 2007 Issue: 200 Special Midday Edition  
  
What Happens when a Family Forgets its Roots  
  
Rita Seeker  
  
Earlier today if you happened to be at Diagon Ally you would have witness a true spectacular sight. It all started when Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, went on their annual shopping trip to Diagon Ally to purchase their school supplies. After shopping for sometime they decided to take a break and went into the Leaky Caldron to eat, upon arrival they just so happen to choose a table beside Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (All three boys' fathers were recently arrested and are awaiting trial for various activities linking them to You Know Who. For more on that issue turn to page 5.) This does seem strange and suspicious since the rivalry between these two groups is almost as legendary than the Slytherin/Gryffindore House Rivalry.  
  
All witnesses present concur that Mr. Malfoy and his group had been there long before the Potter group. One patron was quoted as saying, "Although, Lucius Malfoy seems to be a bad egg, his son and his friends seem to be cut from a different cloth." When asked what prompted this opinion the patron replied, "Well, I was here when the boys came in the pub. They approached Tom [the owner of the Leaky Caldron] very respectful like and asked if it was okay to take a table in the corner. After sitting the boys order food, and up until Potter and his trouble making friends come in, those boys did nothing to warrant harsh words much less an attack. If this is how Potter acts then I fear for the survival of the wizard world."  
  
It is sad to say, but our fearless savior and friends attack those grieving boys. Witnesses reported that Mr. Ronald Weasley after deliberately eavesdropping on Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle conversation became aggravated and his temper seemed to be rising. After a few minutes Mr. Weasley explored and before his friends could stop him he bounced on Mr. Malfoy and proceeded to beat Mr. Malfoy into a pulp. The repeated brutal punches caused such severe injuries to Mr. Malfoy that his wounds began to bleed. However, as the first drops of blood come into view the most amazing thing happened, Mr. Weasley was thrown off of Mr. Malfoy, and both were engulfed in a bright silver light.  
  
When the light faded Mr. Weasley had a magical Silver collar around his throat, and magical silver cuffs around his wrist and ankles. Although the collar appears to be a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, what stands out most of all is the Malfoy Family Crest that dominates the center of collar and cuffs. Also, when the flash was gone, one silver cuff appeared on Mr. Malfoy's hand. People close to both boys reported that the collar and cuff had writing on them, however they were either to far away to read it, and those that were close claim that they did not recognize the language that the words were written in.  
  
Soon after the light incident Head Master Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Retire Auror Alistair Moody, ex -Professor Lupin, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, & Narcissa Malfoy arrived on the scene and whisked the teenagers away to an undisclosed location. This reporter had tried to reach any of the above people for their comment, however at press time, none of them were available for comment. 


	2. Archmagi Contracts are what?

Title: Harry Potter and the Arch-Magi Contracts.  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 1: Arch-magi Contracts are what?  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, bad Language.  
  
Summary: In the heat of the Moment Ron Weasley lashed out at Draco Malfoy with devastating result. In a blink of an Idea Ron went from a Free Pureblood to an Enslaved one. With no hope of freedom all he can wish for mercy. What will his friends do to ensure that Draco Malfoy grants him that mercy? SLASH!  
  
Pairing: It will be a surprise. Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it.  
  
A/N The story starts already in progress: This story takes place after Order of the Phoenix; it is the summer prior to Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione's 6th year.  
  
A/N: I am having trouble with my other stories so to get out of the rut I am posting some other stuff I am working on.  
  
A/N: Reviews make me happy. When I am Happy I write more.  
  
A/N: 'single Quotes' =thoughts  
"Double Quotes" = spoken words  
  
Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard Time: Moments after the teens were whisked away  
  
Soon after disappearing from the Leaky Caldron, the party popped up in front of Hogwart's front gate. Tempers were flying and accusations where being flung right and left. Needless to say the 15 minutes it took the group to walk from the gate to Great Hall, was not the most pleasant. However, the mood did not improve as the group entered the Great Hall, for they were still yelling and screaming at each other, hell certain members looked like they were about to hex others within the group.  
  
Professor Snape, standing back from the group, eyed the other members with a look of disgust. Annoyed with having to take time from his precious brewing Professor Snape decided to take action. After all with 16 days left until school started and the Hospital Wing potion's supply needed to be replenished before he could go on vacation. Thus not wanting to waste time Professor Snape took action, he began by pulling out his wand and transformed the Ravenclaw's dinning table into a round table with enough seats for everyone present. Next to get the groups attention the Dark Haired Professor let a shrill ear-piercing whistle that caused the bickering adults and children, to fall silent or in the case of Reamus Lupin the were-wolf to grab his ears due to his sensitive hearing. Professor Snape smirked evilly when he saw Reamus Lupin grab his ears, since his wolf sense amplified the sound. However, when everyone aw that it was just him the greasy git, they went back to arguing like nothing happened. Knowing he needed something stronger, he thought for a moment then raised his wand. "Silencio." With the silencing spell cast, the room was blessedly quiet. With a snarky face professor Snape spoke, "Thank you for a moment of your time, since my time is definitely more important than any of yours, may I suggest that we all sit down, and one person at a time speak until we determine what happened then reach a resolution to the problem." When he finished taking Snape took the silencing spell off of everyone.  
  
The room was still silent long after Snape finished talking everyone present just stared at Snape like he had spouted another head; no one expected such clear thinking from him. Smiling and with that damn annoying twinkle in his blue eyes, the Head Master nodded and responded, "I must agree with Severus. Since none of us adults were there we must look to the children to tell us, what has occurred. If we would all calm down I am sure that we can get to the bottom of this situation and find a fixable solution."  
  
Agreeing with the wisdom of the Head Master's words, everyone walked over to the table that Professor Snape had transformed and choose a spot at the table and sat down. Dumbledore starting from his right the others sat as follows Arthur, Ron, Molly, Harry, Hermione, Moody, Reamus, Vincent, Gregory, Narcissa, Draco and Severus. Smiling about how the parties arranged themselves, Dumbledore spoke, "Okay what happened?" However seeing that several parties were going to speak at once, he raised his hand halting them. "Mr. Granger if you would please, in your own words tell us what happened." Noticing the Severus was going to object. "Severus it does not matter who goes first I promise everyone will be heard." Then turning to Hermione, "Please precede Ms. Granger. I expect the truth all of it."  
  
Taken a deep breath she began, "Well Head Master we, Harry, Ron and I had decided to take a break from shopping and decided to get something to eat. After some debate we choose to eat at the Leaky Caldron. Upon entering we almost immediately spotted Malfoy and his friends." Stopping she flashed Ron and Harry a quick look, then looking down at her hands very uncomfortable a few minutes went by before she continued, "When we saw them sitting there with their head in a huddle, we figured they were plotting something. We just wanted to know what it was so we took a seat at the table next to them. It allowed us to hear them, but not alert them to our presence. I swear Head Master we only wanted to know what they were planning so that if it was against us, we could counter it or if we heard anything about You Know Who we could tell you." Hermione looked down shamed caused her face to become red.  
  
Looking up at the Head Master, expecting to see his disappointment in his eyes, she was surprised when all she saw was understanding and reassurance. But these things were accompanied with his trademark-knowing smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. With his nod, Hermione had the courage to go on with her story; "We approached our table quietly without alerting Malfoy to our presence. As soon after we sat down we began to hear their conversation. At first we did not understand what they were discussing, but then they turned their attention to talk about their fathers "unfair" imprisonment and how they hated us for causing their fathers' predicament. They continued in this vein for some time, swearing vengeance on us, and you Head Master, however, they were not as nice about how they said it.  
  
At this point we all started to get mad, but Ron seemed more so, this did not concern Harry or I, since Ron tends to get upset a lot." Shooting Ron a quick glance of apology she continued, "Malfoy then commented that he couldn't wait for his father to be released, because when he was he would take action to benefit them all. Plus he would have the addition satisfaction of rubbing the fact in Harry's face. When Goyle or Crabbe asked him what the plan was? He replied that his father was released he was planning on bring all the purebloods together and enter the trials for High Office."  
  
At her last words Snape inhaled deeply and shot Draco a look. To this all Draco did was nod. Everyone around the table saw this, but instead of asking the significance of this most filed it away for future review.  
  
Hermione was one of the people that filed it way, then continued her tale, "He then stated that once his father obtain the weapons of High Office that would destroy the enemies of the wizarding World. All of us were outraged, just because some witches and wizards are muggle borns, does not mean we should be killed. Thus while Harry and I stared at each other in amazement, Ron jumped up and flew attacked Malfoy. They were fighting for while when Malfoy did something and there was a flash of light. When the light faded a set of silver collar and cuffs appeared on Ron. And a single silver cuff appeared on Malfoy's right hand. When the fight started I saw Tom make some floo calls and shortly after the light left everyone began to appear.  
  
Head Master it was Malfoy's comments that provoked Ron into hitting him, if it was not for Malfoy none of this would have happen. "  
  
Head Master Dumbledore, nodded his head and turned to Harry and Ron, "Harry, Mr. Weasley do you agree with the facts as Ms Ganger has laid them out?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron took their time to review Hermione's story and compare it to the one in their head and they had to agree. Nodding their head and speaking at the same time, "Yes Head Master."  
  
Ron felt that he needed to justify his actions; he really did not want his parent or the other Order members to be disappointed in him, so he went on to explain his actions. "I am sorry Head Master, Malfoy and his bragging made me so anger, here good wizards are fighting against He who must not be named, many almost dying like Bill and Charlie earlier this summer, And yet Malfoy and his friends talk as if it nothing, for muggles, muggle borns and other wizards to die. It is not right and all death eater scum like Malfoy need to be taught a lesson in what the right choices are. And, frankly it scared me hearing that his evil slimy git of a father will be running for Minister of Magic." Feeling that he had said too much he bowed his head and shrugged "I snapped. I am sorry. Although, I am not sorry for what I did to that slimy git."  
  
Professor Snape interjected, "It is not the Head Master you own an apology to, it's Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Ron's face immediately turned red, and he was going to blast his despised potion professor but when he looked into his mother's face, he knew that might not be an good idea, he was already in trouble no need to ask for more. Therefore, holding his temper in check, "With all do respect Malfoy got what he had coming to him. And I am not sorry for it. All I want is this collar off my neck."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Snape focus on the collared student and sneering, "Mr. Weasley even if Mr. Malfoy as you said had it "coming to him", you Mr. Weasley had no right to be the one giving it to him. As your friend stated you choose to listen to a private conversation. Thus you heard things you did not like, so instead of stop listening you choose to attack when you were in the wrong. That is what I call the prefect example of the Gryffindore bravery and honesty we all love so much."  
  
"Now Severus all though you have made some fine points, I think you are being unduly hard on the boy." The Head Master smoothly cut into the conversation. Trying ro move the proceedings along he turned to face Mr. Malfoy, "Do you agree or disagree with Mr. Granger's version's of events."  
  
Draco looked at Professor Snape and got the go ahead to begin. 'God how I despise this mudblood loving fooling.' Sneering at the Head Master Draco replied. "I guess we will have to accept their version of events on how they came to be at the Leaky Caldron, and why they choose to listen to our private conversation" Pointing to himself and his friends. "And I will agree the Mud.. Muggle born related the wording of our conversation correctly, as well as Weasley attack. However she I am sure mistakenly left out that I never once laid a hand on him even in retaliation after he hit me. And she incorrectly accused me of having triggered the events that lead to the weasel having the collar and cuffed placed on him." Smiling smugly he looked at the Head Master.  
  
As soon as he was done, both Vincent and Gregory were nodding their head in agreement with Draco. However Vincent added, "That's right Head Master, Draco never even pulled his wand and if he had he would have gotten a warning from the Ministry for using underage magic."  
  
Once again those in the room, were amazed that a Slytherin much less Vincent Crabbe had made a valid point that up until now had been overlooked. The Head master looking at little perplexed got up and walked over to Ron. Carefully Dumbledore began to examine the collar. First he looked at the collar, he found that that the items were made of pure silver with small traces of gold running through it. On the outside besides the Malfoy Family crest and Draco's own personal coat of arms, there seem to be ancient runes etched into the silver 'hmm someone will have to decipher them once we get the collar off.' Then Dumbledore ran a finger under the bottom of the collar looking for a mechanism designed to lock or unlock the collar, but sadly he failed to discover any such device. Thus he concluded the only way to do either was with magic. After studying the collar and feeling he had enough information to open it head Master Dumbledore pulled his wand and pointed it at the silver collar. With the correct wrist movements he and said, "Disapperio!" Expecting the collar to vanish, however the collar did not such thing, instead the collar began to tighten around Mr. Weasley neck.  
  
At the tightening Ron jumped away from the Head Master. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley closed ranks on their son. After determining that he was fine even through he had less breathing room. Mrs. Weasley turned to Draco, with tears running down her face and the flush of anger raising in her cheeks, "Damn, you! You are just like your father. Only thing you blasted Malfoy's know is how to hurt and destroy."  
  
Shocked at her attack, Draco began to reply. But his mother answered before him in a cool and deadly voice, "Although, neither my son or I find your comments about him being just like his father as the insult you intended it to be. But if my son is living up to the image of his father that you perceive then how does it do your son any good to antagonize my son? Frankly don't you think you should hold your tongue?"  
  
"You Bitch" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
Narcissa calmly turned to Draco and the other Slytherin boys and sweetly said, "See boys this is why you don't marry low class trash even if it is a pureblood."  
  
Before, this could turn into a free for all Dumbledore, who had made it back to his seat, took back control of the situation, "Enough is enough, Mr. Malfoy you have cast a danger spell on a fellow student. Now you must tell use either the counter curse or if you do not know it, what curse you used so that we might resolve this before Mr.. Weasley is hurt and the Ministry is involved."  
  
Rolling his eyes as the Head Master, Draco sat up and said, "For the last time I did not cast a spell on the weasel. If I had, you would know about it, when the Ministry forwarded you a copy of the underage notice."  
  
Fuming mild mannered Mr. Weasley jumped and shouted, "You lying piece of Slytherin scum, I demand that you release my son at once. Or else I will prosecute you and as well as your no good family. Hell, I do it anyway.  
  
Professor Snape jumped up and defending Draco by saying, "I know you Gryffindores are draft, but I can't see how it has failed to escape your notice that Mr. Malfoy could not have cast that spell since the Ministry is not contacted the school. So back off. It is with no wonder with both your wife and your influencing on the boy, he ends up in collars and cuffs"  
  
Turning a violent shade of red Mr. Weasley replied, "For all we know the Malfoys are using dark magic to mask his using of magic during the summer. God knows what evil things he has done to get his way."  
  
Harry then piped in, "See Professor Snape, you know what kind of people the Malfoys are and yet, you defend him after seeing Ron, in collars and cuff. I suppose you think that Ron decided to put them on himself. Because if Malfoy did not do it then who did? See your just showing your biases towards Slytherins. All this is Malfoy's fault and you need to be getting him to help correct it not, hide away from his responsibility. This call all be over and done with if he would stop playing dumb and take the damn spell off." Hermione and the other silent members of the assembled group nodded their head in agreement with Harry.  
  
Holding his breath then releasing a lot of pent up anger, Professor Snape looking at each member of the pro-Gryffindore faction in the eye then he snorted and replied, "You lot are all pathetic! Oh how many times have I heard this story when you run off half cock and do something, when it turns out well it's the oh so brave and good Gryffindors, however during times like these when you screw up, it is never your fault it is almost always a Slytherins fault. Well it looks like this time Mr. Weasley is going to have to accept responsibility for his action. And maybe next time you Mr. Potter won't be so quick to lead your friends into danger. No matter what Draco may or may not of done. It was Mr. Weasley choices that HE made that has brought him here. As for me defending Mr. Malfoy he has said repeatly that he did not do it, couple with the fact that there is no evidence (something that which has gotten you out of trouble, many times) to prove that he cast the spell" Stopping to let his words sink in, then he turned to Potter, "NS for my clarification please Mr. Potter explain to me when Mr. Weasley's predicament became Mr. Malfoy's fault. Was it when your group choose to listen to his conversation, or when you guys her the personal nature of the conversation you choose to continue to listen or was it his fault your friend choose to hit him? Well when did it exactly start being his fault?"  
  
Harry felt himself getting upset, 'how could Snape not see he was wrong to defend Malfoy? Malfoy was evil and Snape was suppose to be on the side of good.' In frustration and anger he yelled, "It became Malfoy's fault when he cast that spell on Ron, and put a collar on him like he is a slave. It continues to be his fault now since he won't take the damn spell off."  
  
Smiling nastily, "And yet Mr. Potter, it has been pointed out several times that 1. Mr. Malfoy had not drawn his wand during the confrontation and 2. Mr. Crabbe also pointed out that neither Mr. Malfoy nor the Head Master received notification from the Ministry that Mr. Malfoy has been cited for underage magic use. And as someone who has received so many, surely you must be familiar with how quickly they go out. Also it is a myth that Dark Magic can be used on a wand to block the Ministry from knowing about underage magic use during the summer. So again I ask again when did it became Mr. Malfoy fault?"  
  
With tears of anger and frustration making their way down Harry's face, Harry just looked at Snape not knowing what to say, so he said nothing.  
  
The Head Master nodded to Reamus Lupin, who gently got up and guided Arthur, Molly and Ron back to their places. While the Head Master reached up and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. Turning to Severus the Head Master said, "Severus, you are to be commended for your stanch protection of your charge. However even you must see that Mr. Malfoy must be lying if he claims that he had nothing to do with what has happened to Mr. Weasley. Also since it was not Mr.. Weasley or his friends that bound him, Mr. Malfoy must be lying by stating he has no knowledge about what has occurred?"  
  
Before, Snape could answer the Head Master's accusations, Draco cut into the discussion. Turning to face his Head of House he said, "He is right Sir. I would be lying if I said I had no knowledge of what has occurred to the Weasley." All but the Slytherins flashed Snape a triumph smile. Severus began to scowl at Draco for being made a fool of in front of these self-righteous prats. But then Draco continued, "however so should, Potter and you Sir. Be that as it may, up until now the Head Master's has not asked me what I know about the situation, all he has done is show favoritism to his "Golden Trio" and accuse me of acts of magic I did not commit. But they have not once asked if I knew what happened. For if they did I would have answered honestly and said yes."  
  
Sitting back and reviewing the conversation Snape had to admit the boy was correct no one had asked him if he knew what happened. However, the boy did repeatedly state his did not cast the spell, absolutely Slytherin of the boy his use of the facts and truth. After all the first rule of Slytherin is never volunteer information unless asked directly. Even then if possible use subterfuge to answer the question. 'Hmm, although I must agree with Draco's method of running Albus and the Gryffindors around in circles, it does disturb me that the boy claims I should know what has happened to the Weasley boy.' Deciding to get to the bottom of this Snape flashed a smile to the rest of the table, then he looked at Draco and said, "Draco do you know what has happened to the Weasley boy?"  
  
Smiling, "Yes, I do Sir."  
  
"Can you please tell us what happened?"  
  
"If I must." Sighed Draco. Looking very much put out.  
  
"Under different circumstances, I would allow you to keep the knowledge to himself, but unfortunately, in this instance I must insist."  
  
Smiling smugly, "It is really quiet simple, the Weasel has violate an arch-magi contract, and thus he is being punished."  
  
Everyone, in the room looked at Draco. However only Professor Snape and Narcissa Black Malfoy had a clue as to what Draco was talking about. And both of them had the same reaction, which was to go from a pale white to deathly white. However, it was Snape that spoke, "Are you sure Draco?" He was so shaken that he called his favorite student and godson by his first name in public.  
  
"Positive, while in the white light I was informed. Plus father made absolutely sure, I was studied and memorized all the Arch-magi contracts we were subjected to. Besides your family and Potters where a party to this one."  
  
Turning to look at Ron Weasley, he whispered, "Oh Dear Merlin, there is no hope."  
  
Unfortunately, the Head Master heard him. "Severus what is going on here?"  
  
Shape refocused his attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy if you please explain, since the rest them has either forgotten their history or does not have enough history to know any better."  
  
Before beginning Draco asked for a glass of water, which appeared as soon as the words were out of his mouth. After passing the glass to Professor Snape to check for anything extra in the drink Mr. Malfoy took a gulp then started to talk. "I really should not have to explain what has happened to the Weasley's for they should know. It is after a part of our shared history" Looking over to Mr. Weasley. Seeing that the man still had no clue he continued. "An Arch-magi is a powerful wizard that was called upon in times of great conflict and turmoil. I cannot properly explain them, the knowledge I have about them sings in my blood. Besides full knowledge about them are limited to certain class of people. And only people in the room that qualify are Goyle, Crabbe, my mother, Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley, I am unsure of Mrs. Weasley background so I don't know about her, the weasel and Potter are on the cusp of the knowledge. Although, it is strange that Potter who is the Master of the Potter family line, is not already vested with the knowledge of Arch- magi after all he is bound by it. And I myself have the knowledge. The rest of you would are unable to comprehend. But to give you an idea of how powerful they are, combine Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort power together and an Arch-magi would wipe the floor with them." Taking a breath to control the singing. Thinking about Arch-magi is a natural high.  
  
Talking advantage of Mr. Malfoy's quiet the Head Master turned to Professor Snape, "Severus can you give us a better idea of what or who an Arch-magi is?"  
  
"I am afraid not, however what Mr. Malfoy said is true." He said smiling sadly.  
  
Arthur Weasley, was irritated and at the end of his rope. "What the hell has all that nonsense have to do with my son, who is sitting here wearing a collar and cuffs with the bloody Malfoy family crest on them."  
  
"Don't forget my own personal coat of arms" Draco added with a smug grin.  
  
Mr.. Weasley growled along with, Harry, Hermione and not surprising Reamus Lupin.  
  
Reamus' growl of course prompted Severus to smirk, "Always knew you were a danger to students no matter what form you were in."  
  
Again stepping in before harm can be done, the Head Master turned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy please continue so that we can understand and rectify the situation."  
  
Sighing Draco began again, "Everyone should know that while the Malfoys, Snape, Blacks and Potters bloodlines have been around for a long time, it is also true that so has the Weasley bloodline. Some time before the founding of Hogwarts, a blood feud developed between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, what about no one really remembers." Draco feeling his throat go dry again stops and takes a sip of water.  
  
Hermione taking the opportunity interrupted and said, "Malfoy while this history lesson is interesting, get to the point."  
  
Shaking his head in a sad way, "And that is why you are not a real witch, and just another mudblood. Everything that happens today in the wizard world is about history. We are a people steeped in history."  
  
At hearing Draco call Hermione a Mudblood, everyone who was not a Slytherin at the table frozen.  
  
Acting as if he had not been interrupted Draco continued, "The feud between our families got so bad that both sides, plotted to harm or murder the Heirs of the opposing family. After one such Murder plot which almost wiped out the Heirs of both families, plus the heirs of the Blacks, Potters and Snapes. The Community got together and contacted the Arch- magi, when the Arch-magi came and heard both sides she judged all parties wrong and brokered an arch-magi magical contract to keep the future peace.  
  
This particular Arch-magi Contract only triggers when a Malfoy or Weasley heir is hurt or injured by a member of the opposing family. The contract judges the situation and doles out punishment." Draco stops and looks out at those gathered and saw that they don't understand the significances of his words. Sighing he spelt it out like a two year old. "I am the current Malfoy heir. Bill Weasley is the current Weasley heir. The contract was designed to protect us. When Ron a member of the Weasley family, attacked me the Heir of the Malfoy in the pub, and injured me by drawing blood, the contract came into play. While in the white light both Weasley's and mines intentions were judged, it found true malice on the Weasels part against me, thus in order to protect me from him it sentenced him to a life as my bound slave. As it told me, to do with as I want." With that Draco sat back and looked at the faces of those around him.  
  
The reaction way not immediate, but then Ron jumped up and yelled, "You lying, conniving ferret. You think this collar is a joke? Take this damn collar off. I will never be your slave. I rather die."  
  
Arthur looked terror stricken, 'Oh Merlin, please make it not true!'  
  
Molly reached over and pulled Ron to her and screeched at Malfoy, "There is no way that is true, and even if is I will kill you before I let you take my baby."  
  
"Your lying Malfoy, wizard laws banned slavery 300 years ago." Hermione anger but logical voice called out.  
  
Harry's voice cut through the din, "Malfoy I knew you were a git, but I never knew you were evil. How low can you go? I can't believe you would tell us this bullshit and think we would believe you."  
  
'Damn, this is better than I thought, who knew the light side could be so funny,' smirking, Draco started to answer, but the situation was so funny that he began to laugh. After some time had pass Draco realized that everyone was staring at him like he had gone mad, so he pulled himself together and responded to his or her reaction. "Weasley I believe that you better learn how to say Master, ferret will result in punishment. And while I am a liar you are not worth my effort. As for you killing yourself, you find that the Arch-magi contract will prevent you from doing so.  
  
Mr. Weasley from your reaction I see you know that I am speaking the truth.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, I feel I must warn you as one of the heads of the Weasley family attempts to kill me, or hire someone to kill me. Then you and the rest of your family will become my slaves. However, should your attempt to kill me succeed then you and your family will become enslaved to my Heir and if I die without issue to my father. And if he is dead or soulless your whole line will die with me. This also applies if your allies or enemies do the deed for you. And I can assure you that after causing my death you don't want either Narcissa or Lucius Malfoy to have unlimited power over you. Besides do you want to sentence the rest of your children to Ron's fate?  
  
Granger your right slavery has been outlawed within the wizard world, however with most laws there are exceptions. And one of those exceptions are for magical contracts; both the regular ones but especially for Arch-magi contracts. You should read the actual bill fascinating how many forms of slavery are still allowed.  
  
Potter you know nothing about me, so finding out that I am evil should not surprise you. If the lot of them are waiting for you to defeat the Dark Lord, I feel sorry for the wizard world. For you are a great disappointment not fit to be a savior. At this rate I expect your defeat by his hand any day now.  
  
By the way Potter your Family was a party to contract along with Snape's, thus if I need help in enforcing the terms of the contract since I have been judged the victim it is your responsibility to aid me. In protecting or disposing if I am challenged over the issue of this slave. S  
  
Since the change occurred I have been blocking Weasley's new natural reaction to me. But if you would like a demonstration."  
  
Letting his sentence fall off. Draco closed his eyes and the next thing the group knew Ron eyes glazed over and he pulled away from his mother and walked around the table to Draco. He knelt down at Draco's side and said, "How can I be of service Master?" Then Ron's eyes cleared and when he took in the sight around him he saw that he was on his knees at Malfoy's feet. He started to rise when he heard Malfoy say, "Stay put!" And no matter what he wanted at the moment, all he could do was stayed where he was. Flashing anger at Malfoy, Ron reacted how Ron always reacts. He stated yelling, "Release me you git, when I get my hands on.." Ron abruptly rant stopped. This was due to a well place shut up by Draco after already knowing Ron's song and dance after hearing it enough times during the last 6 years.  
  
"I grow tired of this. If you require further proof of what I have told you then I suggest you check the Weasley or the Potter archives."  
  
Both the Weasley and Harry looked confused. Sighing he mumbled under his breath, 'And they call themselves purebloods what a disgrace.' Louder he said, "The Ministry of Magic has a section dedicated to each pureblood family. I suggest that you hurry and request a copy of the Malfoy/Weasley Arch- magi Contract, somewhere around 845 A.D.  
  
Everyone appeared to be in information overdrive. However soon people began to stir and look to each other for guidance on how to proceed.  
  
Eventual Arthur Weasley, who decided not to take the blame until he found out if it was true are not, looked to Albus for advice. Nodding Dumbledore said, "Arthur I think it is best if you go to the Ministry and try and track down those files. Thus we can get this straighten up tonight."  
  
Agreeing Arthur Weasley got up and left the hall, his mission to save his son's life.  
  
Getting up, the Head Master dismissed the meeting. "Until Arthur gets back, we will take a break."  
  
Speaking up Draco said, "Head Master since Crabbe and Goyle can not offer anything more, I request they be allowed to go home."  
  
Thinking that fewer witnesses would be good, Dumbledore agreed. "Yes I am sure you boys have other things to do than be here."  
  
Draco walked outside with his friends. With their permission Draco cast a charm on them. Then giving them a portkey he sent then to Malfoy Manor with instruction for Fuzzy, the house elf that they would not be home for dinner and to prepare the room next to his for the weasel. After by the time they got home everyone would be too tired to see to it properly.  
  
After sending his friends off, Draco walked back to the school. After obtaining permission from Snape for him to rest in the Slytherin dorm he turned to leave. However before Draco could get the entrance hall Granger came out of nowhere and slapped him. "How could you?"  
  
Not wanting to show that the slapped had affected him Knowing his parents would not approve it he a girl even if she was a dirty mudblood. Draco took a deep breath relaxed his stance and asked, "How could I what?"  
  
"Get up and leave Ron there. He won't move and if we try and move him he fights until he is free and goes back there."  
  
Walking back into the Great Hall, he sees everyone standing around Ron. The Head Master Looks at Draco with a frown. "Mr. Malfoy if you please."  
  
Nodding he turned to Ron, "Weasley you are to stay right where are, until I give you a direct order to move. If anyone moves you, I shall punish you for his or her trespass. Also while you are there you are not to talk to anyone. However in cases of emergencies you may look to my mother or Snape for help. When they are ready to begin the discussions again come and get me. Snape will give you the information you need to find me." Gasps were heard throughout the hall. Turning Draco headed towards the door then stopped. "Let that be the first lessons to all of you, you are all writing checks that Weasley now cashes. To be clearer Weasley is now paying the penalty for Granger slapping me." With that he was gone. 


	3. How did we get here and where do we go f...

Title: Harry Potter and the Arch-Magi Contracts.  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 3: How did we get here and where do we go from here?  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, bad Language.  
  
Summary: In the heat of the Moment Ron Weasley lashed out at Draco Malfoy with devastating result. In a blink of an Idea Ron went from a Free Pureblood to an Enslaved one. With no hope of freedom all he can wish for mercy. What will his friends do to ensure that Draco Malfoy grants him that mercy? SLASH!  
  
Pairing: It will be a surprise. Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it Beta: Spideria, Thank you for the great job. If you have not checked her story go right ahead.  
  
A/N: Reviews make me happy. When I am Happy I write more.  
  
A/N: 'single Quotes' =thoughts  
"Double Quotes" = spoken words  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where: Hogwarts  
  
When: Two hours later  
  
Arthur Weasley popped up at the front gate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, burden with the knowledge he gained from the Weasley Family  
  
vault. Taking his time, Arthur began to slowly follow that path that would lead him to the Entrance Hall. What he had to do greatly disturbed him, but he learned that he had no other choice than to give Ron up to Malfoy. Hoping for the best, he thought, "Maybe everything will work out for the best."  
  
At that thought, Arthur called himself all kinds of names. "How Can everything be alright when I have to go in there and tell my friends and family that due to one of their ancestors' ignorance and self righteous ideas, his baby boy, his son(!) would pay a very high price for it; that being his freedom!?" During his 30-minute walk to the castle, Arthur thought about how this all came about.  
  
It seemed that the Weasley Family had been on a collision course with this twist of fate for about two hundred years. The predicament they had found themselves in does have its origins in the Weasley/Malfoy blood feud. However, Ron's current situation was due solely to an idiot named Tobias Weasley, Master of the Weasley family in the mid- 1700's. After receiving the best educated in both magical and muggle world, he came to the conclusion that the pureblood beliefs he was with were foolish and divisive.  
  
Thus, upon reaching his maturity, Tobias turned his back on the pureblood traditions.  
  
The older Tobias became firmer in his belief that there was no difference between a pureblood witch or wizard or a half blood or muggle- born once born. Therefore, in an effort to set an example for the wizarding world and his children, he publicly turned away from the remainder of the pureblood ritual practices and customs that he had participated in. In most respects, there was no major difference in the Weasley Family's lives, however, Tobias disadvantaged the family in two respects. One: Tobias withdrew the Wealsey Family from the Pureblood Counsel. The Counsel, which is still in existence if currently inactive, is made of the top ten Pureblood families, plus the Arch-magi. The pureblood Counsel was an agent of change and progress; most of the laws (even the ones that protect muggles) were the initiative of the Counsel. What Arthur found strange was that there had only been five official meetings of the Counsel since Tobias's withdrawal. Arthur sighed. Since the family had withdrawal, he could get no information of what they had done or been doing. Stopping to think, Arthur looked out at the lake.  
  
"I must remember to ask Snape about the status of the Counsel." Shrugging Arthur continued his quiet contemplation of his problem and continued onwards to Hogwarts.  
  
Two: The second disadvantage the family suffered occurred when Tobias abandoned the knowledge contained within the Weasley vault located at the bottom of the Ministry. At first Tobias tried to sabotage the vault by destroying or erasing the information contained within. Thankfully, the magic that created and protected the vault prevented him from doing so. Therefore, Tobias's only other option was to wipe all knowledge of the vault from his heirs' and descendants' minds; letting the secret die with him. After that, purebloods never ran around discussing the vaults. This prevented outsiders from trying to get access to the vault, at the detriment of the family. After all, the vaults contained a lot of wizarding history that had been lost to time. When Arthur commented that keeping these things hidden was wrong, the vault told him that even the staunches light support (The Potters, Du La Croixs & Weasley) agreed that most of it should stay lost. Without knowing exactly what the vaults contained, Arthur found he really could not argue properly.  
  
It turned out that Tobias succeeded, but vague warnings were saved and passed down through the generations. For instance, when Arthur started Hogwarts, his grandfather had sat him down, and explained to him that at some point during his attention the Malfoy heir would also be there; he made it absolutely clear that if he had an altercations with him he would be punished severely. When Arthur asked his grandfather why, he (Arthur's grandfather) shrugged and told Arthur this warning had been handed down from father and sons for a long time. He also advised Arthur to continue the  
  
warnings even if they made no sense. Of course, Arthur hadn't paid much attention to his grandfather's words. Even later, when Lucius entered Hogwarts as a first year, (when Arthur was in his seventh year) Arthur never thought of his grandfather's words. However, due to their age and different houses, he and Lucius had no contact. And their animosity did not start until they had been employed by the Ministry, and issues did not manifest  
  
physically until later during the beginning of Ginny Weasley's first year of Hogwarts because neither Bill nor Charlie attended Hogwarts when the next Malfoy Heir attended. And by the time Percy, Fred, George and Ron attended Hogwarts with the new Malfoy Heir, Arthur had plain forgot the warning, and to be honest, even if he had remembered, he would never have told them. Simply because it had made no sense to him.  
  
Finally, Arthur reached the Entrance Hall, taking a moment to compose himself; Arthur then pushed the wooden doors open. Arthur stepped through the doors. He made an immediate left and followed the wall to the Great Hall. When he walked in, the sight that greeted him was perplexing. First, he noticed that everyone minus Snape, Narcissa, Malfoy and his friends were gathered around his still kneeling son.  
  
"Why the hell is Ron still kneeling!? Merlin is this how the rest of his life going to be!?" He swore under his breath. Arthur decided it would be best if he shared what he had found with only the Order members that were present. So he turned and closed the doors behind him. With the shutting of the doors, the group was alerted to his presences.  
  
When the people assembled realized he was back, they all stared at him, waiting for some sign of good news. Unable to meet their hopeful faces, Arthur turned his face away and down. Everyone's shoulders dropped, and Mrs. Weasley's scream ripped through the hall. Hearing his wife scream, Arthur ran across the room and gathered the weeping woman off the floor. However, Molly was in no mood to be comforted. She pulled away from him and gathered Ron into her arms, and started to rock. Looking up at him, she yelled.  
  
"Damn you, Arthur Weasley! Tell me why I am losing my child; my  
baby!"  
  
Albus stepped in, "Welcome back Arthur. Please take a seat so that we can discuss your findings." Pausing, as if deep in thought, the Head Master called out, "Dobby! Please summon Professor Snape here. Then, bring some tea and refreshments for us."  
  
Arthur got up from the floor, and took a seat next to his son. Looking down, he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief, Arthur gathered and organized his thoughts. He knew that they would want answers, but he also knew that there were things that he would not be able to tell them. Pureblood Magic wouldn't allow him to do so. Seeing the sad faces, he looked down at his son and asked his son a question.  
  
"Ron why are you still kneeling on the floor?" However, instead of answering, Ron remained quiet. While looking to the group for answers, he saw that Molly started to cry again. Looking at Molly he knew she need comfort, but would she let him? Getting up he walked over to her and held his arms out. After a moment of hesitation, Molly flew into his arms.  
  
The tears leaking down Molly's face began to increase, and finally she buried her head into the crook of Arthur's neck. The only time Arthur had ever seen her this distraught was when he, or one of the children, had been in danger and there was nothing that she could do about it. Finally, tired of the silence and needing answers, he looked to the others pleadingly. "  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
Just as Professor Snape walked into the room and took a  
seat, Harry spoke up, "After you left, Mr. Weasley, Malfoy asked Professor Dumbledore if his friends could leave. When the Head Master agreed to this, he got up to see them out. However, because of his earlier command for Ron to kneel, he was unable to get up when Malfoy left. When Malfoy came back, Hermione, upset at his thoughtless actions toward Ron, slapped him. Then, the selfish bastard "punished" Ron for Hermione slapping him by making Ron continue to kneel there all afternoon without being able to move or talk. The evil git also further threatened us by saying that if we interfered with Ron, then Ron would be the one to suffer for of it. He would have to suffer for our wrongdoings! Please, Mr. Weasley, tell us that you have found a solution to this problem." Unshed tears were in Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
Closing his eyes, Arthur felt a headache coming on, taking one of his hands from around his wife; he began to rub the bridge of his nose.  
  
"God, what have we done?" Opening his eyes, he looked at the people in the room. He knew that they were waiting for him to report his new- found information, so without prompting he began.  
  
"I went directly to the Ministry. Upon entering, I went to the Hall of Information. Once there, I asked for directions to the Weasley vault that houses magical contracts. I must tell you, I felt stupid and was certain that I would be told there was no such thing. Imagine my surprise when I was engulfed in a blue light and taken to the vault.  
  
Once the spots faded from my eyes, I found myself in front of a large vault, where the door carried the Family crest. Curious, I tried to open the door, but the darn thing wouldn't budge. So I looked the door over for a keyhole, but there was nothing of the kind. When I was about to give up, I noticed a freestanding altar. I walked over to it, to get a better look. The altar had a place for me to place my hand, so, slowly I placed my hand on it. No sooner than I did, I felt something sharp, prick the center of my palm. Soon, my blood was running out, and being absorbed into the surface of the altar. After a few minutes, there was a gold flash and then I heard a disembodied voice say, 'Welcome, Arthur Weasley, Master of the Weasley Family. How may I be of service?'  
  
Hearing a disembodied voice is not a very pleasant thing. I nearly jumped out my skin!" Seeing that he was being to digress, he picked up his teacup and began taking a sip. While doing this, Arthur used the time to recollect what it was, exactly, that had happened. After a few minutes, he saw that he had stalled long enough, so he picked up the threads of his story and continued.  
  
"I asked the voice what or who it was? The voice replied that it was a manifestation of Weasley Magic, and that a very long time ago, it had been bound to the Weasley family vault. I asked it what its purpose was. It replied that its purpose was to guard the family secrets, manage the Family documents, and aid the Family in research and enforcement of contracts. However, its primary duty was to be a teacher to heirs of the  
  
family, to ensure that they remember their history and the laws that govern the Family. The Voice also told me that this form of magic maintained all of the pureblood vaults. It also let me know that it was only loyal to our family." Taking a breath, Arthur once again distracted himself with pouring and drinking more tea.  
  
The room was quietly contemplating what Arthur had revealed so far. Questions like, "Were all pureblood capable of this magic?" And "If the purebloods hide this, could they be hiding other things of value?" However, Moody voiced the question that they all wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Arthur, no offense, but how do you know that this voice can be trusted? I mean, we are talking about your son's life here." The others in the room nodded, grasping at anything that could give them hope. Hope that Ron's situation was not as dire as they believed.  
  
Before Arthur could answer, not that he had a valid answer on how he knew that everything the voice said was true, Professor Snape spoke up. He, after all, was a pureblood, and knew that if he was to ensure a non-violent confrontation, the truth needed to be known. Clearing his voice, "Hrm, Hrm" The room shifted its focus to him.  
  
"As a pureblood, I am familiar with the information vaults. I can tell you that what it told Weasley was true. A long time ago, purebloods came to realize that they had two different kinds of valuable assets: money and information. They decided that due to how goblins horded and guarded money, they would entrust with their fortunes certain provisions, thus they went to the Goblins and Gringotts was formed.  
  
However, the purebloods felt that family histories, culture, and documents where far more valuable than money, and they did not want to chance anyone knowing their affairs. So, they researched and founded spells, and created the information vaults. Although the vaults were secure, the families wanted added protection. Thus, through blood and death magic, they bound part of their family magics to the vaults. Therefore, only blood family members were, and still are, allowed to access the vault. When you put your hand on the altar, a needle pierced Weasley's skin, drawing blood from his heart. This is where his family lineage is located. Once the blood hits the altar, the Weasley Magic absorbed it and conduced trace spells on it to verify your family blood and right to be there. The magic that protects your vault also protects your Family. It will never mislead you, and the advice you get from it is based on the facts; contracts you're a part of, and family history. Thus, it is objective. Whatever options it presents you are only in the families best interest." Reaching down, Snape picked up his teacup and took a sip.  
  
Arthur sent Snape a grateful nod and then he closed his eyes. Although he knew the voice had told him the truth it was nice to have confirmation of the fact. Massaging his temple Arthur sends a silent prayer to Merlin.  
  
Opening his eyes he begins to talk, "After I was verified I asked the voice for the Weasley/Malfoy Arch-magi contract of 845 A.D. The voice after a few seconds reported there wasn't a Weasley/Malfoy Arch- magi contract of 845 A.D. I was ecstatic." A sigh of relief went out among the members gathered there. "But then the voice came back and said that thee were several other contracts that were a close match, however since the Malfoy/Weasley Arch-magi contract of 840 A.D, was executed today it believed that was the contract that I sought. I asked if that particular Arch-magi contract was still legal and valid, the voice replied in the affirmative. I requested a copy of the document and I was given this." Taking a rolled scroll from his robes he placed it on the table in front of him. "I opened the document and even through I am not a lawyer, I knew that what the Malfoy brat said was true and that Ron, by drawing the blood of the Malfoy Heir in rage had violated the terms of the agreement."  
  
Upon hearing his words Molly started to sob loudly, "My baby, my baby," could be heard coming from her by the others. Arthur gathered her closely and began to rock his wife, who was not taking the news well. Her sobs increased and as he looked at the group he saw he was receiving sympathetic looks. Molly's body was shaking and her red hair was flying. He did not know what to tell her. Usually he would say that everything would be all right, but how was everything going to be all right if they were going to lose their son.  
  
"After reading the contract I told the voice about what happened today. It went silent for a minute and it came back and confirmed that after speaking with the Malfoy Vault and the Ministry Hall of Record; Ronald Weasley 6th Heir of the Family Weasley was now the property both physically and magically of Draco Malfoy, the 1st Heir of the Family Malfoy." Arthur Weasley was now openly crying with his wife and several  
  
other members there. Ron, Harry, and Hermione to name a few.  
  
Moody, asked "Arthur. Did you ask the voice if there was a loophole or way to invalidate or break the contract?"  
  
"I asked the voice all those questions. It told me that once the contract is executed there is no way to break the punishment. The only thing that could help is if there is another Arch-magi or magical contract that is working in conjunctions with this one. I asked if there was another contract working in conjunction with this one, it told me that the Weasley's have no contract working in conjunction with this one; however, the voice suggested that the Malfoys themselves might be party to another contract that could help. Now free him, but make his life better, sort of like a slave bill of rights.  
  
"I asked the voice what would occur if we didn't turn him over, it said that by the terms of the contract anyone refusing to term him over we would be enslaved along side of him. And then Malfoy could put a bounty on our heads and have us brought in dead or alive. The voice also confirmed everything that Malfoy said about situations of suicide and murder.  
  
"When I asked the voice for options, it told me to accept Ron's fate. And to bring the other Weasley Heirs to the vault so they can begin their education so that this does not happen to them. Apparently we are a party to many contracts that have serve consequences." Arthur wrapped his hands around Molly who was opening sobbing.  
  
After hearing this all those around the table were enraged that something like this could happen, and all of them blamed Draco Malfoy. Everyone was trying to think of what could be done to stop this from occurring.  
  
Albus took all the information in and asked Arthur, "Arthur why are you just finding out about the vault now? Maybe fate made it this way so that we could use your lack of knowledge as a way to break the punishment."  
  
Sighing, Arthur answered "no," and told them the story of Tobias Weasley.  
  
Remus Lupin suggested, "Arthur, maybe you can buy Ron from Malfoy."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Arthur wiped his face with the cuff of his robes. "Even if Malfoy was willing to sell, I doubt that we could afford Malfoy's offered price."  
  
Harry sharply looked up, maybe he could actually be helpful, and get Ron out of this. "I have more money than I can spend in two lifetimes! Whatever Malfoy asks for, I'll give you! Even if it costs me everything down to my last knut!"  
  
Sneering, Snape said, "If it isn't our resident hero riding in to save the day. How do you propose to get Malfoy to part with his new slave? It's not as if you, Harry Potter, are his best friend. And Mr. Malfoy certainly would not do you any favors."  
  
With a workable plan on the table everyone started butting in their two cents.  
  
Harry, "We can intimidate him."  
  
Remus, "I can threaten him."  
  
Head Master, "We can tell Mr. Malfoy that there will be dire consequences during the remainder of his stay at Hogwarts."  
  
Moody, "We'll tell him that we will send him to prison with his father."  
  
Hermione, "We can bribe him. We can help him get the charges dropped against his father."  
  
Snape stared at them with astonishment, and then laughed, a deep belly laugh. It was so shocking to those present because they did not believe he was capable of the action. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Snape had himself back under control. Then he began to speak with mirth in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your family, like mine, were a witness to the contract. Thus, it is our job, as the Masters of our Families, to enforce Mr. Mallfoy's right. For either of us to do anything else, would have the contract judging us. And I, for one, will not end up Mr. Malfoy's slave. And that is what will happen to you if you threaten him. And I am sure you remember that you have a greater obligation to the Wizarding world than a friend who could not keep his temper in check. Thus, in this matter, you either enforce the contract, or stay neutral.  
  
"And you, Lupin, as I stated before, instead of offering a reasonable non-violent solution, you let your nature take over and offer nothing but blood. And you say that you are not a danger to people.  
  
"Albus, I am not sure if Hogwarts can interfere in this dispute, and if it did, what would the consequences for the school be? You must do what is in the good for the school, not what is good for one student.  
  
"Moody, a lot of time and effort has gone into preventing this generation  
  
of Slytherins from becoming Death Eaters. I'll be damned if I let you undo all that hard work for a child that brought this situation on himself. So, unless you can come up with a real crime that Mr. Malfoy is guilty of, I will do everything in my power to protect him.  
  
"Ms. Ganger, you are the only one here that has any real sense, and offered a possible solution. What the others failed to realize, is that if they take any negative actions towards the Malfoy family, the only ones that will suffer are the Weasleys. The contract would most likely judge their actions of those of an ally, thus, causing the Weasleys bigger problems.  
  
However, even your solution would not work. I am sure that you read that some Death Eaters escaped from prison. What you might not be aware of, is that only the non-pureblood prisoners escaped. And what this tells me is that sometime in the near future, the pureblood prisoners will be released free and clear from prison with nothing but a slap on the wrist. Thus Mr. Malfoy will not need your help to obtain his father's release."  
  
Frustration showed on everyone's face. Not happy with Snape once again shooting down their ideas Harry asked, "Professor, since our plans are obviously flawed, what do you suggest?"  
  
Looking at Harry, Snape sighed. "I am honestly saddened to see Mr. Weasley in this position. No one deserves to lose his or her freedom, but, nonetheless, he has lost his. You, as his friends and family need to accept this quickly so that you may send him strength to endure whatever Mr. Malfoy does to him. Therefore, I would suggest you use the remaining time you have left with Mr. Weasley wisely. Who knows when you might see him again, and in what condition? I, for my part, will talk to Mr. Malfoy and see what his plans are. Maybe I can convince him to stay overnight.  
  
"Next, I would start to make attempts to get on Mr. Malfoy's good side. This will benefit you in two ways. One: He might be more willing to let Mr. Weasley spend time with you during the school year and, Two: We won't have anymore punishment episodes as we did today."  
  
Everyone was in a state of depression. But everyone realized that Snape was right, so they bucked up and started preparing Ron for going with Malfoy. Harry looked at everyone's face, hoping they had a better solution, any solution, other than having Draco Malfoy take his friend, his very first friend ever, away from him. Seeing that no one had any, Harry sighed, defeated.  
  
He looked at Snape and said, "I guess your right."  
  
The Weasleys called an emergency meeting, sending floo calls, to Bill in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, and Mrs. Weasley even insisted on Flooing Percy. However, he still wanted nothing to do with them. Although disappointed, she moved on and sent for Fred, George, and Ginny. Fred and George were sent home and told to shrink and pack all of Ron's things. Including his bed. Then, Molly and Remus took over the kitchens to cook dinner that Ron would never forget.  
  
Time passed quickly, and Snape came back into the room. "I have convinced Mr. Malfoy to agree to spend the night." There was a round of cheers. Snape looking down at the young Weasley, said, "Mr. Malfoy sends you a message. You are free to get up, walk about, and speak." The minute Snape's words registered in Ron's brain, he jumped up, and ran to his mother and father, hugging them and babbling to them. Between them, Harry and Hermione then calmed him down, trying to help him deal with the situation.  
  
An hour later, all of the Weasley children, except Percy, were present. The Head Master allowed Molly, Arthur, Ron, Harry, and Hermione to use his office to tell them what happened. At 9pm, about two hours later, the family came out, red hair, red faced, red eyed. All of them were visibly upset, hurt, and devastated. But you saw them with their heads held high, and the putting of a brave front for Ron's last night with them.  
  
Everyone sat down to dinner. The tension was high. Knowing that only he could break the ice, Ron started making stupid jokes. Soon everyone was laughing, joking, and telling stories. Butterbeers were passed around. Later, fire whiskey, late into the night, they partied. Around 8 a.m., they went to bed. Draco, who was just waking up as they were going to bed, got up, washed, and then went to breakfast. Upon arriving, all he saw were the Head Master and Professor Snape. "Good Morning Head Master, Professor.   
  
Where is everyone, namely my slave?"  
  
Professor Snape motioned for Draco to sit. Upon him doing, so the professor explained, "The damn fools just went to bed."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and focused, he located his slave about to go to sleep in the Gryffindor Tower. Opening his eyes, he said, "And I suppose you wish for me to once again delay my plans?"  
  
"If it is not too much trouble." Snape answered as he sipped his tea.  
  
Albus entered the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, it was a nice thing you did last night. I hope you will be so kind and generous to Mr. Weasley in the future."  
  
Shocked Draco stopped eating his breakfast to say, "Head Master, I did not do anything nice. Professor Snape came to me with a business arrangement and I accepted."  
  
"A business arrangement?"  
  
"A pureblood business arrangement."  
  
"Oh. Nonetheless, it was a good thing you did. Please continue to do so in the future."  
  
Draco bristled at his tone, "Is that an order Head Master?"  
  
"No, my dear boy, just a plea from an old man."  
  
Deciding to ignore the old fool, Draco directed his next comment to Snape. "What am I suppose to do all day?"  
  
Smiling an evil smile, he replied, "I could use your help brewing potions."  
  
"Potions? Professor, I am on holiday!" Draco whined.  
  
"True, but you do want to stay ahead of that Granger girl, don't you?"  
  
Sighing, he answered, "Yes."  
  
Knowing that he won, he continued. "So potions it is." After they finished eating, the two disappeared to brew.  
  
A day of brewing really relaxed his nerves. Although Draco did not look it, he was not happy with another burden being placed on him. Even if that burden allows him to have the Weasel at his every beck and call. But last night, Snape had reminded him of another contract that the Malfoys were a party to. He was bound by another contract that directly effected his treatment of Ron. Thus, he had very little time to make a decision about him soon.  
  
Now, as he entered the Great Hall, he saw many more red headed people than yesterday, "Damn, more Weasleys." Walking over the table, he sat down.  
  
All conversation stopped when Malfoy entered. Draco decided to eat, taking his time he finished his dinner. After everyone ate, and the dishes were cleared away, Draco looked at everyone and then said, "Mr. Weasley, did you find the Arch-magi contract?"  
  
Weary from their late night, Arthur replied, "Yes, I did. I was able to verify that everything you said was the truth. We know that Ron does indeed belong to you."  
  
Standing up, Draco smiled. "I am glad, then if you don't mind, I have things to attend to at home, and I would like to be going."  
  
Bill spoke up and said, "Malfoy, we would like to know if you would consider selling Ron back to us?" Everyone waited upon bated breathe for his answer.  
  
Sighing, Draco sat down. "I thought you said that you understood?"  
  
One of the twins replied, "It's a simple question. No need to take  
  
offense."  
  
"I am not taking offense. To answer your question, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't sell the weasel back to you. The contract judged the weasel a danger to my life; his punishment is not really a punishment but a protection of me. For instance, did you know that the twins were both judged by the contract? No, well back in fourth year, you played a prank on me. It led to me being injured. However, when the contract judged you, it found that you did not mean me harm, but you were trying to lighten me up. Thus, it passed some annoying, but equally harmless punishment to them. The weasel did this to himself. No one can correct this. Not even me. Any other questions?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley said, "I am begging you to take care of my baby. Treat him right."  
  
Looking at Mrs. Weasley, he responded, "Considering I am just like my father, I am sure you can imagine what kind of treatment he will receive." After a few minutes of watching her sink into despair, he continued.  
  
"Although I cannot make any promises, the Weasel's treatment will depend, in great part, on him. Anything else?" No one said anything, "Good. Then we will be off. Come along, Ron."  
  
Draco walked out the door, never looking back to see if Ron followed, but he did stop when he had reached the door knob, "Head Master, the next time you send someone to spy on one of the Dark Lord's people, might I suggest you give them better training, or your Order will not last long." With that he left, leaving behind a hand full of shocked people.  
  
Draco proceeded to walk down the drive, once he passed the apparition wards that surrounded the school. He pulled out a blank parchment and turned around and held it out to Ron. Ron step up to his new master and took hold of the paper. A minute later he felt the portkey activate and felt a tug around his navel. He appeared in a hump on the Entrance Hall floor of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Laughing, Draco looked down and said, "Well Weasel, it's just you and me. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
  
RainSW6: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you think it is different. I try and make all my fics have an original plots. I just need to finish them before moving on to the next plot.  
  
Spideria: Thank you for becoming my beta. Things are never what they seem, and your right about what section this fic falls into.   
  
Bloomy: There is a very good chance, but I am not saying any more. Plus can you imagine the angst of Ron being Draco's slave? The hate, I am about to start on the next chapter, I feel it.  
  
jeannie81: Well I should not tell you this, but Snape is in a triad with Narcissa and Lucius. But if you want they can take in Lupin as well.  
  
Arrmaitee: Thank you for being my first and second reviewer. I love your fic and I glad I was able to help. As you can see I also incorporate the things you pointed out into the story. Wait until you see the Christmas cat fight. 


	4. Punishment

Title: Harry Potter and the Arch-Magi Contracts.  
  
Author & Email: Miss Lesley, Douglaslr@aol.com  
  
Archived: Fan Fiction Net, Ask if you want to place elsewhere  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Chapter: 4: Punishment  
  
Type: Has stuff from ALL the books.  
  
Warnings: SLASH, bad Language.  
  
Summary: In the heat of the Moment Ron Weasley lashed out at Draco Malfoy with devastating result. In a blink of an Idea Ron went from a Free Pureblood to an Enslaved one. With no hope of freedom all he can wish for mercy. What will his friends do to ensure that Draco Malfoy grants him that mercy? SLASH!  
  
Pairing: It will be a surprise. Disclaimer: I only own the story, nor the people in it Beta: Spideria, Thank you for the great job. If you have not checked her story go right ahead.  
  
"Double quotes" Spoken thought  
  
'Single quotes' Thought - unspoken  
  
~balh~ Snake talk  
  
A/n: I am sorry this chapter is so short, but it can't be helped. The next chapter will also be short. But this is due to their subject matter. After that you'll get nice medium length chapters. But know that I am studying for a big exam in February so updating will not be regular.  
  
A/N If anyone knows how to make stuff bold, underlined and italicized please tell me.  
  
A/N I love reviews they make me happy. By you reviewing you get a better story and I get to be a better writer. Review responses at the end.  
  
A/N This will end as a Draco/Harry slash fic. All my Harry Potter stories are Harry/Draco fics. But they will have a long way to go and a lot to resolve. There might be some angst in the story, but frankly, I have enough to overcome already without adding more.  
  
Chapter 3 Punishment  
  
Malfoy Manor soon after arrival: 6:00 PM  
  
Laughing, Draco looked down and said, "Well, Weasel, it's just me and you. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Looking down at the floor, Draco found that his new pet did not portkey very well, seeing as he was laid out on the floor. 'Maybe he is caught up in the wealth of my house.' Never one to tarry, Draco looked down at his slave and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up Weasel, or would you rather crawl?"  
  
His Master's harsh voice, more than his words, snapped Ron out of his daze. When he was finally focused on what Malfoy was saying, he jumped up. 'I'll be damn if I ever crawl behind a Malfoy like some dog. I bet he'd like to humiliate me like that. Well fuck him. I will not let him do that to me'  
  
Ron thought to himself. Refocusing on his Master, he noticed a smile on his lips.  
  
"I am glad you have decided to rejoin me on this plane of existence. Now, as I was saying, we have things to talk about. As member of this household, you will have certain duties and responsibilities. Make no mistakes. If you disobey or fail to complete a task set forth for you, I WILL punish you. Do you understand me?"  
  
Ron looked into Draco's eyes, and saw that his Master was very serious. Not wanting to deal with Malfoy and his bullshit, Ron just let it go and moved on. "Yes, Master, I understand."  
  
Draco never realized how tiring it would be to deal with a slave. 'Damn, maybe I should rent him out, this way I won't have to deal with him.' Sighing, Draco had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. "Good, now follow me." Draco turned to his left, and headed down a long, dark hallway. However, as Draco passed a torch, it flared to life, lighting the  
  
next part of their journey.  
  
As Ron followed his Master, he got very worried. Ron knew that Malfoy hated him, and now, he was leading him down a dark hallway, 'Maybe Ferret Face intends to kill me.' he thought. To say that Ron was very suspicious of his Owner would be an understatement. Malfoy  
  
continued to lead him around corners and forks in the hallway.  
  
Finally, they came to a solid door made of cherry wood, stained blood red. Draco took his hand and placed it dead center of the door. After a few minutes, his hand glowed blue, and the door opened. Turning to his slave, Draco said, "As your Master, I welcome you into my study. I grant you freedom of movement while within; but only when you are hear doing an assigned task that I have given you."  
  
Suddenly, an orange light shot out of the door from where Draco had placed his hand and it surrounded Ron.  
  
Upon seeing the light come for him, Ron froze. He did not know what to do. Every instinct told him to run, but since his Master had not given him an order to leave, he held his ground. Within seconds of the light hitting him, Ron began to panic, but before he could voice it, the light disappeared.  
  
Shaken, Ron asked, "Master, what just happened."  
  
Smirking, "I told the door and room the limit of your access to it. From there, it marked you. Really Weasel, with the amount of time your parents spent procreating you, you should know the spell. Now you may enter the room."  
  
Choosing not to respond to the crack about his parents, Ron walked into the room. Ron stood at the threshold and just took the room in. The room was a place Harry, Hermione, and him would love to hang out. It had a section for all of them. In one section there were tons of books, both old and new. 'Master really has a good selection of books.' he thought. He walked over to them, and started to inspect them, mumbling aloud, "I am sure Hermione would die to read these books."  
  
A voice behind him said, "I am sure you're right. Many of these books are the only copy left in existence. While others are only the translated version of the text." Draco then turned, and walked to his desk. He was content, for now, to let the weasel look around.  
  
After looking at a few more titles, Ron moved on. There was a wall of Quidditch memorabilia.  
  
Fascinated, Ron explored and looked at things, making sure not to break anything. When he was done, he made certain to put it back in its correct place. Ron was suddenly bitter. 'Damn that Malfoy, his family and him are evil and yet, here they have things that my family, who works hard, will never be able to afford.' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the stuff on the wall was not so great. The next wall carried a small section devoted to Harry Potter. Turning towards his Master, he smirked. "Obsess much over Harry?"  
  
Laughing, Drac said, "Malfoys don't obsess. What we want we get. If we can't get it, we destroy it."  
  
Ron was about to answer when he caught sight of the items that the wall had. There were numerous photo albums, newspaper clipping, Harry's address, and charts detailing thing about Harry.  
  
Opening one of the albums, he saw pictures of Harry's parents at Hogwarts. "Oh Merlin. Where did you get this album?" Thinking that there would be no reason for Malfoy to have an album with Harry's picture, he though they must of stolen it. And the only place they could have stolen it was from Grodric Hallow, when it was destroyed. "Damn, this proves that your father was at the Potter's house the night they were killed. Your father is just an evil murderer and deserves the dementor's kiss-" Ron was cut off.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled, snapping out of the shock that over took him at Ron's words. "Get over here and sit down." The weasel walked over and sat in the seat. Draco could see him fuming and getting angrier because he had been silenced. Barely holding on to his temper, Draco said, "You will be punished later for speaking out of turn against my father. I tried to be civil. After all, I am stuck with you until one of us dies. But you insist on picking a battle that you could not win. Had to go all Gryffindor on me. Well, since kindness does not work, lets try rules and regulations. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed to the desk. "Accio paper, accio quick quill." The paper and quill flew to him. Setting the paper beside him, on the side desk, he set the quick quill to its most sensitive setting, so that it would take his words down verbatim. Then he began to dictate, "Rules for slave Ron"  
  
1. You are to refer to me as Master Draco.  
  
2. You will answer to Weasel, slave, Ron, pet.  
  
3. You will obey me in all things, quickly, quietly and without hesitation.  
  
You take your orders directly from me, unless I knowingly and willingly  
  
authorize another.  
  
4. Your first and only loyalty is now to me. You will do nothing to betray  
  
me. You will not break any confidences I might share. You will not allow  
  
others to convince you that by breaking a vow to me, would not be a  
  
betrayal, but for my own good.  
  
5. You will not discuss what goes on in this house with anyone. In absolute  
  
privacy you may discuss it with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, and me. No one else! You will not speak of it to anyone else unless I knowingly and willingly amended this list or give you specific permission. You will also report to me anyone who ask you questions about me or my family.  
  
6. You will not speak badly about any member of my family, including me.  
  
7. You will not use your wand unless you have permission from me.  
  
Draco picked up the paper and looked it over then he handed it to Ron. "Do you understand these, or do you need any explained?" Ron did not know what to make of it, but as Master Draco spoke each rule, it was like it became a part of him, shaping him and adding to his person. His fundamental personality did not change, but these rules came before his own  
  
personal code and rules. He could not break them even if he wanted to. "I  
  
understand them Master Draco."  
  
"Good. As you can see, I have not given you any rules that forbid you from being you, the Ron you have been since birth; rude, mean, ill tempered, rash, sarcastic, a git. I did not modified your personality. I did this deliberately. I don't need a mindless robot as a slave. However, you must understand that when you act out as you did in a negative way, as you just did about my father, then you will be punished.  
  
"Now, the more you get to know me and understand my moods, the chances are you will be able to figure when the behavior will be viewed in a way not to get you punished and determine when being your normal lovable self will cause you to get a beat down. For the sake of clarity, if we are joking around on the pitch and you act like the above, you will not be punished. If I am angry or we have guests and you do so, you will be punished. These are just a few situations that I can name, a part of your job as my slave will be to learn to read me, because it will be you that suffers if you do not. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"Yes, Master Draco."  
  
'Glad that was settled. Now, for the distasteful punishment.' Draco thought. "I am now calm enough to punish you. Strip." Draco watched Ron's face drain of color. But he quickly got up and stripped. When the last of the items were off and on the floor, Draco continued. "Pick up the clothes, fold them, then put them on the side board." Ron did what he was told, then came back to stand in front of Draco. While Ron was doing what he was told, Draco had moved to a seat without arms. "Lay over my legs, ass up."  
  
The horror of what was going to happen was clearly written on Ron's face, even as he moved forward to obey. Everything that had happened to him in the past 48 hours came crashing down on him. He belonged to Draco Malfoy, the boy he has hated for the last 5 years. He was ripped away from his family, his best friends he was in the heart of his enemies home. The brave front Ron had been projecting to the rest of the world was gone and he found his mouth.  
  
"Please, Master Draco. I am so sorry. I swear I won't do it again. Please don't do this. Punish me some other way." But Draco said nothing to countermand his previous orders. Humiliation settled on Ron's shoulders, 'Merlin what have I done to deserve this fate.' he thought. As Ron laid across Master Draco's lap, a flare of red heat shot up his face. As there could now be no doubt in Ron's mind that Draco was his Master, with his ass up, Ron felt tears well up in his eyes. Trying again, "Master Draco, please don't do this to me." But after receiving no answer he closed his eyes, and tried to block out what was going to happen.  
  
Draco looked at the Weasel and saw that he was on the edge of a break down. But this had to be done. The Weasel had to learn that he would pay a price for his bad behavior. And if he let him go, even though he was begging so pettily, it would set a dangerous precedent, in which his slave learned that if he begged hard enough, he would escape his earned discipline. Surely, the weasel must have known disrespecting his father would earn him some form of punishment. So hardening his heart to his slave's pleas, Draco stayed quiet. After a few minutes Draco began, "Weasel, I am going to use my hand to spank you 50 times. Each time I strike, you will say, "1. Thank you, Master Draco for correcting my behavior. 2. Thank you Master Draco for correcting my behavior... And so on and so on until you reach 50. If you miss a number, or screw up, it will be my choice to decide if I wish to start your punishment back at 1. or do something else. Do you understand?"  
  
The despair in Ron's voice was absolutely clear. "Yes, Master Draco." Then with a silent sob he began to cry.  
  
Draco did not notice that his slave had started to cry, but even if he did he would still have continued. 'Okay, here we go." Draco caressed the Weasel's ass, then raised his hand and brought in down somewhat lightly on his slave's ass. Ron jumped more out of shock that pain. "Oh Merlin, this is really going to happened to me.' Remembering quickly he said "1. Thank you Master Draco for correcting my behavior." Draco heard the tears in his voice but still went on. To Ron in his misery, Draco used no discernable pattern so he was always unprepared as to were the next blow would land. By the 8th spank Draco was using more force with each hit, Ron was barely holding on to his self-respect, how was he going to make it to 50? On and on it went At 25 Ron started howling, promising Draco everything if he would stop. By 38, Ron was no longer able to think much less count. Draco recognized this and decided that instead of staring over he would give Ron an extra hit for each one he missed. Since Ron stopped counting as 38, he would incur 13 more hits. At 45 Ron started to shake, he could no longer speak all he did was sob, moan and grunt. By 50 Ron was just a wreck and on the 63rd spank Ron screeched out, Draco expected this since that last hit had quite a punch to it.  
  
Draco knew that he might seem cruel to do this to the Weasel but he hoped that the boy would learn something from this. Draco looked down at the boy across his lap that was crying and shaking.  
  
Draco examined his ass, there were no blood, but he doubted if Ron would be comfortable sitting on it anytime soon. Nonetheless, he gathered the crying boy into his arms and held him, Ron seeking comfort, even if it was from the boy that caused his dilemma, held on to Draco like he was the last person left. It was as if Ron crying was emptying out of his soul, getting rid of the anger, pain and resentment. After about 30 minutes of this, he quieted and Draco looked down and saw that the boy was in a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
DarkFledgling: Thanks I would like to think were are both great writers and that we will both get better with our writing.  
  
Trillion: Thank you for reviewing, I hope I can live up to your expectations, keep you reading and reviewing. 


End file.
